


Like no other

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole, M/M, Off-World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then he suddenly recalled how Enthera had explained with a flush that the area next to the factory was used for anonymous sex, only she used a more flowery term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like no other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets challenge #25 envy and the kink_bingo prompt "glory holes". Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta!

In many ways the mission to Plembonia was just like any other. Getting to meet the people. Talk about the Wraith. Ascertain that nobody wanted to kill anybody. They looked around, found a metal compound that could be worth checking out, started talking about trading. All your standard fare—except that Sheppard had started being twitchy around the time they'd found the metal.

At first, Rodney had thought Sheppard imagined all kinds of uses, preferably weapons related, but Sheppard didn't stop even after Rodney pointed out that he didn't even know if they'd find a practical use for it. Sheppard let Teyla do the talking for the trade negotiations and kept looking at the door when usually he'd be lounging about decoratively, trying not to be visibly bored out of his skull. Not today though, and Rodney tried to remember if there'd been a vehicle or a woman or anything else that would make Sheppard so restless, and then he suddenly recalled how Enthera, the head of the council of Plembonia, had explained with a flush that the area next to the factory was used for anonymous sex, only she used a more flowery term.

Rodney felt an immediate wave of resentment at the realization of what had Sheppard in this state. Like his feelings for the man himself, the source of his resentment was complex.

Part of him was troubled that his friend had to resort to this, because John deserved better than an anonymous encounter in the bad part of town. John Sheppard had so much to give beyond the handsome exterior and easy charm that had numerous undeserving women falling for him.

Another part was the sheer envy that some random guy looking for a quickie would get to have John without having even an inkling about how lucky he was. It wasn't jealousy. Rodney had no claim on Sheppard and most of the time he could convince himself that he didn't want to. A relationship between them would be insanity, and Sheppard had never hinted that he'd be interested even after admitting that he had sex with guys. So Rodney's envy was a matter of principle. It was simply blatantly unfair that someone would have sex with Sheppard without being able to appreciate it as it deserved to be.

There was also envy that Sheppard would possibly go through with something like this when Rodney was too chicken. He wasn't against one-night stands on principle or anything, but he needed a certain amount of control and that included at least being able to look at the face of the guy whose dick you were going to suck.

Rodney watched John and waited for him to excuse himself or to make it through the negotiations and back home without giving in to the urge. Rodney wasn't sure which he would prefer. After all, it wasn't as if he would begrudge John the sex. He could definitely empathize with lack of opportunities in that regard.

When they went into recess after an hour, John talked to Teyla, expressed his trust that she could handle it and went "for a walk". Rodney's heart sank. Which was ridiculous because John could do what he wanted and Rodney could... He looked at Ronon and Teyla and mumbled, "I'll also be outside."

He wasn't sure if he simply wanted some fresh air or if he wanted to follow John. He couldn't spy on him. He couldn't tell him not to do it. Still he found himself walking towards where he knew John was going.

The building had long ago been abandoned. He saw a few guys a bit further off, presumably on a break. They looked at him, but didn't move or say anything. Rodney wondered if there'd been another who was now inside—with Sheppard. He didn't particularly want to find out, but now that he was here, he couldn't bring himself to turn around and leave again, so he entered the building. Dust and debris were lying around. Most of the windows were broken and the only light inside was what came through the parts that weren't barricaded. A thin wall separated the large hall and holes had been cut through.

To his relief, Rodney didn't find a stranger on his knees going down on John. For a second he didn't see anyone at all and he wondered if he'd been wrong all along and Sheppard wasn't even there. Then he heard a sound, a knock against the wall, and when he stepped closer and his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that someone was behind the wall. When he arrived at the hole, he saw a condom being rolled over a dick and heat shot through his face because this was John—he could see enough of his wristband and thigh holster to be sure—and Rodney shouldn't witness this.

He should turn around and leave and maybe one of the guys outside would step in and do what John wanted them to do, although Rodney wished they wouldn't. He didn't want to think about someone on their knees in front of John, pleasuring him. John took his dick in hand and pushed it through the hole in the wall. He was already hard.

Rodney gulped. His own pants began to tighten. He really should leave now. John wouldn't want him to know this. Their close friendship aside, this wasn't the kind of thing they talked about. John had only admitted to having sex with men when he wanted to assure Rodney that he wasn't homophobic after Rodney had accidentally talked about a moron of a guy he'd dated in college. That was the extent of their sharing and it certainly didn't include watching your friend stroke his dick in encouragement for a stranger to kneel down and blow him.

Rodney was frozen to the spot. He could only stare at John's dick in John's hand, and his knees weakened as if they wanted to go down. But he couldn't. He couldn't do this. It was pretty dark, but the hole in the wall was large enough that John wouldn't be able to miss it was Rodney unless he deliberately looked away which was a possibility but nothing Rodney could count on. And Rodney had no idea what John would do if he noticed it was Rodney.

There was another knock against the wall and a deliberate stroke and Rodney's knees bent of their own accord until they hit the ground. He watched John's dick and God yes, he wanted this. He wanted the sex and a cock in his mouth and he wanted _John_ and it was hard to admit to himself when he'd managed to be in denial all the way through town right up until a moment ago.

He reached out and moved his hand around the tip of John's dick. He could hear John's intake of breath and then John removed his hand and Rodney could begin to stroke him. John pressed himself against the wall and this was good because it meant that he wouldn't see. Rodney exhaled in relief and took the tip of John's dick in his mouth. While he was glad to see that Sheppard practiced safe sex on such occasions, he regretted that he wouldn't get to taste him. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy it as much as he could.

Rodney was quite good at giving blow jobs. He lacked practice, especially recently, but as he moved up and down John's dick he found that it was quite like riding a bike. Suck and lick, squeeze and tease. He was very pleased when he heard John groan and when he started humping the wall, Rodney quickly opened his own pants and took his cock in his free hand.

So far, he'd concentrated on technique and making this good for John, but suddenly he realized that he was blowing John. He was having sex with his best friend and it was unlikely that he'd ever get another chance to do this. This was a fantasy come true, a fantasy Rodney rarely admitted to having, but now he did his best to fulfill it. He stored away the memories of how John felt in his mouth, the noises he made, the scent of his crotch. He was tempted to pull off the condom, but that would surely make John pull away and he couldn't risk it, so he simply kept sucking him, taking him deeper and deeper until he had to remove his hand and he could feel John at his throat.

He wasn't going to gag. He pulled back and went back down, again and again, until John's muffled whimpers drifted down to him.

Rodney was frantically jerking himself off now. He was going to make John come. He was going to hear what it sounded like. He was going to experience it and he never wanted to forget the moment. He sucked John in and John started thrusting into his mouth, panting loudly behind the wall. Rodney moaned around John's cock. He wanted to taste John so badly. He wanted John's come on his tongue, his face, his body. He wanted John on his tongue, his face, his body. He wanted John on him and in him and he wanted more than this, more than an anonymous blowjob, more than being a vague memory to John, more than he could ever get.

John groaned—though it sounded muffled as if he was trying to suppress it—and jerked and came and Rodney nursed him through it, pulling at his own dick until he moaned around John's and his come splattered on the ground.

He pulled away and for a second he stared as the dick disappeared through the hole. Then the panic set in and he got up in such a hurry that he winced at the pain in his knees. There was a knock on the wall and a hand appeared at the hole, but Rodney just looked at the evidence of his own release on the ground. He grimaced at having knelt on that ground and even though the thought of John wishing to reciprocate was tearing at his heart—although he _knew_ it didn't mean anything—he turned and rushed away before John could look through the wall and recognize him.

Rodney didn't turn to see if the men were still outside. He quickly walked back towards the town hall where the negotiations were taking place, taking out a handkerchief to wipe at the dust on his knees. There was no reason for John to suspect him, even if Teyla and Ronon would mention that he'd left too. Still, better safe than sorry.

He took a deep breath and entered the room where Teyla was addressing the town council about delivery options. He wasn't really listening as he waited for John to return, but it didn't happen. He was beginning to worry about him. Maybe the people there didn't like strangers from off-world using their "facilities". Maybe someone had entered after Rodney left and had gotten what John had offered to Rodney.

Rodney tried not to think about John blowing someone else. He'd gotten what he wanted, a taste of John, if not literally then figuratively. He shouldn't even have had that much and John being with others was the normal order of things and Rodney would do well not to forget that, but it was hard, especially when his knees were still aching from kneeling on them.

Teyla finally concluded the negotiations, and they all went outside where Sheppard was waiting, sunglasses on, leaning against a pillar, completely relaxed.

Rodney's heart skipped a beat. There was a rush of pride and lust and yearning going through him at the sight and a part of him badly wanted to go to John and pull him into a kiss. But sanity prevailed, thank God.

"Do we have a deal?" John asked.

"I believe we do," Teyla said with a smile.

"Great, then let's head back." He grinned and walked towards the road to the gate, a little bounce in his step.

Rodney followed him, trying not to think about what they'd done—what _he_ had done. They were both quiet on the way to the gate, falling into step next to each other. Behind them, Teyla talked about her impressions of the Plembonians. Rodney tried to listen to distract himself. He concentrated so much on it that he didn't realize John had spoken to him at first.

"What?" he asked when he did.

"You knew," John said quietly.

Rodney's head turned to him, his eyes widening.

"That it was me. You knew, right?" John repeated.

Rodney couldn't for the life of him tell if he was angry or amused or something else. He just knew that John knew and as heat shot to his face, he tried to think about just when John had known and why he hadn't said anything.

"I thought so," John said before Rodney could answer.

"You knew too," Rodney said, although it sounded more like a question, because he hadn't quite come to a conclusion yet in his thinking.

"I saw you enter," John said.

That meant that he'd known all the time. That he'd known when he'd put on the condom and pushed his dick through the wall. That he'd fucked _Rodney_ 's mouth and not an anonymous one. Not that it necessarily would have made a difference to John. Although maybe... he had told Rodney and there had to be a reason for that.

Rodney carefully looked at John. John kept his eyes forward, his face relaxed, showing nothing of the tension that Rodney felt coiled in his stomach. Then John turned to Rodney and quickly smiled at him. Rodney wished he could see his eyes. Then John bumped his shoulder against him and grinned.

Was this... Did this mean that John was okay with what happened? So okay maybe, that he'd be willing to pursue it? His confusion and hope must have shown on his face.

"Rodney," John said gently and quickly brushed the back of his hand against Rodney's.

Rodney stumbled and John caught him and for a second their hands were on each other and they looked at each other and Rodney had to restrain himself in order not to lean forward and kiss him.

He let his hand slide down John's arm and squeezed his hand, before letting go and walking more quickly to the gate.

"Come on, I really want to get home," Rodney said, looking back.

John smiled widely and began jogging backwards, shouting, "Last one to the gate gets to write the report."

Ronon sprinted past them. John put a hand on Rodney's shoulder and whispered, "I'll meet you in your room after the briefing," before running after him.

Teyla quickly caught up with Rodney, walking fast, but not running. Her look was both fond and exasperated.

In many ways, the mission to Plembonia was just like any other.

In one way, though, it was like no other.


End file.
